1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller having a removable seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tandem stroller includes two seats disposed on a frame to permit two children to be seated thereon. Such a stroller is disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,284 and 6,086,087. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,284, the seats cannot be removed from the frame, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,087, although the seats can be removed from the frame, the removed seats cannot be used alone.